


Just Like Falling

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [31]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, First Kiss, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Supportive TJ, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: TJ teaches Cyrus how to ice skate.





	Just Like Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been busy working all week, so I was desperate to write something this weekend... I can't wait to write more winter/Christmas fluff!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“I’m not sure about this,” Cyrus whimpered, his teeth chattering as he surveyed the small, circular pond, now frozen solid as the year rolled into December. “I’d rather not spend the holidays with a broken neck.”

TJ rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m not gonna let that happen, Underdog. You trust me, right?”

“Of course I do! It’s _myself_ I don’t trust…”

“You’re gonna do great,” TJ said, a soft smile warming his face as he draped his scarf over Cyrus’ shoulders. The younger boy opened his mouth, ready to protest, but TJ waved him off. “You’re shaking, Cy. Just take the damn scarf.”

Cyrus huffed. “You’re too good to me.”

“Yeah, yeah… I’m awesome, I know. You ready to give it a try?”

“Not really.”

TJ pouted his lips, his eyes twinkling playfully. “Too bad. Get your skates on.”

“Is that a demand?”

“It’s a forceful suggestion.”

“And the difference is…?”

“Stop stalling,” TJ said, biting back a grin as Cyrus heaved a dramatic sigh. Grumpy Cyrus was adorable. “You’re gonna be fine, okay? I’ve been skating on this pond with Amber since I was five… I know what I’m doing.”

Cyrus gave him a weary look. “But _I_ don’t.”

“I’m gonna be with you the entire time.”

“You are?”

“Sure.” He shrugged awkwardly, his cheeks turning hot despite the falling snow. “I’ll never leave your side.”

Cyrus seemed to relax slightly. “Thank you, TJ.”

“Yeah… No problem.”

“I think I’m ready now.”

“Okay.” TJ took Cyrus’ hand and helped him to his feet. In the quickly-rising snow carpeting the ground, Cyrus stumbled forward, and TJ caught him by the waist, his fingers bunching in the slippery fabric of Cyrus’ coat. When Cyrus looked up at him, his eyes were wide, and TJ desperately wanted to comfort him with a kiss.

“Are you alright?” he asked him instead.

Cyrus laughed nervously. “Um… Yeah. Yeah, I think so. I’m just glad you caught me.”

“I’d never let you fall.”

“I know.” Cyrus gave his shoulders a grateful squeeze, his gaze incredibly soft as he flicked his eyes over TJ’s face. “I always feel safe when I’m with you.”

TJ ducked his head to hide the blush burning his cheeks. “Good.”

“Could you help me onto the ice?”

“Sure.” He shook off his nerves, thankful for the distraction, and carefully led Cyrus towards the edge of the frozen pond. When Cyrus took his first step onto the ice, his legs instantly slid in opposite directions. TJ was quick to readjust his stance, saving him from an involuntary attempt at the splits. 

“You good?” he asked, his voice light with laughter.

Cyrus mirrored his breathless grin. “Yeah. I just… I wasn’t expecting that!”

“You think you’re ready to move yet?”

“Um…”

“Take your time.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus squeezed his arm again, and TJ could feel electricity pulsing beneath his skin. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Cyrus took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.”

They started off slow, Cyrus gripping tightly onto TJ’s arm with gritted teeth as they skated along the edge of the pond. TJ tried his very best to focus on skating responsibly, but with Cyrus’ face buried in his armpit, it was difficult to concentrate on anything else.

“You’re okay,” he assured him gently. “You can open your eyes, Cy. It’s not scary, I promise.”

“O-Okay.” Cyrus’ fingers clenched even tighter around his arm as he removed his face from TJ’s armpit, his legs wobbling as he dared to open his eyes. TJ slipped a protective arm around his waist, pulling him closer against his chest. He could feel the anxious throbbing of Cyrus’ heartbeat; it was almost as fast as his own.

“See,” he said, hooking his chin over Cyrus’ shoulder, “it’s not that bad, right?”

Cyrus gave him a tentative grin. “No, it’s… It’s okay, actually.”

“You wanna go a little faster?”

“Um… Okay. Yeah, okay.”

TJ barely resisted kissing him on the cheek before unhooking his chin. “If you get scared, just tell me.”

“You won’t laugh?”

“Of course not.” He frowned, absently stroking his fingers up and down Cyrus’ waist in a comforting motion. “You’re trying new things, going outside your comfort zone. That’s _brave_ , Cyrus. Why the hell would I laugh at you?”

Cyrus shrugged. “I dunno… I guess I’m worried about boring you with my constant helplessness.”

“You are _not_ helpless,” he said firmly, spinning around so he and Cyrus were facing each other. He reached out to cup Cyrus’ face, not even bothering to fight the blush staining his cheeks, and smiled. Cyrus was staring up at him with parted lips, almost like an invitation, and the urge to kiss him was overwhelming. But TJ pushed his teenage hormones aside and grabbed Cyrus’ hands instead. “You want me to prove it?”

Cyrus gulped. “I’m not sure I like the sound of that…”

“Just trust me, Cy. _Please_.”

At the pleading tone of his voice, Cyrus relented. “Okay, okay… Prove me wrong.”

With a devilish smile, TJ kicked away from the edge of the pond, skating smoothly into the centre of the ice as Cyrus stumbled after him, their hands still joined.

“Woah!” Cyrus yelped, digging his nails into TJ’s wrists as he struggled to straighten his legs.

TJ grinned. “You’re doing great, Underdog. Just keep your eyes on me.”

Cyrus tore his eyes away from his feet and looked up at him, his tongue poking out in concentration. TJ’s heart swelled at the sight. He was completely smitten with this dork, and he didn’t care how obvious it was.  

“Keep holding my hands and you’ll be fine, alright?”

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna start skating now.”

“Okay.”

“You good?”

“Okay.” Cyrus shook his head. “I mean, _yes_.”

TJ chuckled. “Alright. Just keep holding onto me. I won’t let you fall.”

“I know you won’t.”

They shared a brief, knowing smile, and then TJ began to move. Cyrus kept his eyes glued on him the entire time, only occasionally glancing at his feet to keep himself from slipping. All around them, the sky was speckled with snow. It was like something from a romantic movie, especially when Cyrus tilted his head and smiled in awe at the falling flakes, his eyes gleaming with childlike wonder.

“You’re beautiful,” TJ whispered against his cheek, no longer worried about saying too much. They both knew how they felt about each other, so what was the point in being subtle?

Cyrus smiled shyly, which only made him look even more gorgeous. “So are you.”

Later, when they were sitting on a bench next to the pond, sharing a flask of hot chocolate, Cyrus leaned his head on TJ’s shoulder and sighed. It was a calm, contented kind of sigh, one that TJ reciprocated with a gentle smile as they snuggled close together.

“Thank you,” Cyrus murmured softly. “I had fun today.”

TJ pressed his lips against his temple. “Me too.”

“But, I’ve gotta say… You lied to me.”

“Hm?”

“You said you’d never let me fall, but I did.”

“What?” TJ recoiled, immediately diving into protective mode as he started patting his hands over Cyrus’ body, searching for any signs of injury. “Are you okay? When did you fall? Are you hurt? Why didn’t you say something?”

“TJ,” Cyrus laughed, brushing his hands aside. “I didn’t mean literally…”

It took him far too long to figure out what Cyrus was trying to say. He glanced down at their hands, which were now clasped together, then back at Cyrus, and then it clicked. His heart stuttered, his face flooding with heat. He already knew how Cyrus felt about him, but to hear him actually say it was something else entirely.  

“Do you mean…?”

“I love you,” Cyrus grinned, bumping his nose against TJ’s. “I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to say that.”

TJ swallowed thickly, his stomach stirring with butterflies. “I love you too.”

Under a full, glittering moon, with a sky full of snow and stars mingling together, TJ kissed Cyrus for the first time. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once – just like falling – and TJ loved every second of it.                                                                                                                                            


End file.
